1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable type receiving apparatus provided with a strap antenna in the form of a hanging strap, and particularly to an apparatus which is effectively applied to a palm top portable type television receiver.
2. Background Art
As a portable television (TV) receiving set which is formed into a palm top type and has a strap antenna, those having such an appearance as shown in FIGS. 16A and 16B have heretofore been provided.
This TV receiving set has a set case 10 which is formed in such a size as can be gripped by the palm of a human hand. As shown in FIG. 16A, a TV screen 12 made of a liquid crystal device (LCD) and a speaker unit 14 are arranged in the front of the set case 10. As shown in FIG. 16B, a connecting fastener 18 which fastens both ends of a strap antenna 16 is provided in the back lower part of the set case 10.
Specifically, the strap antenna 16 is connected to an internal circuit through the connecting fastener 18 fastening its both ends and, as a whole, hangs down beneath the set case 10 in the form of a closed loop.
Unfortunately, because the strap antenna 16 is provided hanging down beneath the set case 10 in the above conventional TV receiving set, when a user tries to hang the TV receiving set somewhere using the strap antenna 16 and view the TV, the TV screen 12 will be turned upside down.
Moreover, the strap antenna 16 has a fixed loop length and so, even if a user tries to use it as a neck or shoulder hanging strap when carrying the same, it can not cope with the physical difference among individuals, which has raised a problem. Furthermore, because the strap antenna has an exposed portion of a given length to the case, it has been also difficult for a user to cope with the receiving sensitivity.